pvzcrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
PvZ World
Plants vs. Zombies World '''is a Plants vs. Zombies spin-off game, based on the Indie RPG game FNaF World. The game is also similiar to FNaF World, except with plants (instead of animatronics) as the playable characters. The game itself is consist of 2D and 3D graphics, but that is going to be changed. Plot ''More info coming soon...'' Gameplay You start off with the four main plants of the PvZ:GW series: Peashooter, Sunflower, Chomper and Cactus. At the beginning of the game, Crazy Dave and Penny tell the player that the zombies have returned, and that the other plants left to fight but got lost. You have to defeat the zombies that get in your way and get back your plant friends to help you in battle. Like the original FNaF World, you can have two teams of four, and you can switch whenever you need it. In this game, Marigold acts the same as Lolbit, since both of them are shopkeepers. She can appear in different locations, and sell different things. Characters Main Characters * Sunflower (healer and leader) * Peashooter (main attacker) * Chomper * Cactus Other Playable Characters * Kernel Corn * Rose * Citron Character Variants Fire Variants * Fire Flower (beginner character) * Fire Pea (beginner character) * Fire Chomper (beginner) * Fire Cactus (beginner) * BBQ Corn * Fire Rose Ice Variants * Ice Pea * Yeti Chomper * Ice Cactus * Frozen Citron * Frost Rose Toxic Variants * Alien Flower * Toxic Pea * Toxic Chomper * Toxic Citron * Druid Rose Electric Variants * Power Flower * Electro Pea * Power Chomper * Power Cactus * Electro Citron Armored Variants * Metal Petal * Rock Pea * Armor Chomper * Jade Cactus * Iron Citron Shadow Variants * Shadow Flower * Plasma Pea * Hot Rod Chomper * Future Cactus NPCs (Non Playable Characters) * Marigold * Imitater * Cattail Non-Playable Challengers * Big Stump * Giga Torchwood * Sunflower Queen Event Exclusive Plants Children's Day (June 1 to June 10) * Stuffy Flower * Unicorn Chomper Halloween (October 19 to October 31) * Vampire Flower * Count Chompula Environment Day (June 5 to June 12) * Camo Cactus * Chomp Thing Legendary 80's (March 30 to April 6) * Party Citron * Party Rose * Party Corn * Disco Chomper Others * Sapphire Rose * Shadow Rose '''NOTE: Limited-time plants can still be used after the time runs out (if the player has unlocked them). The plants in the "Others" section cannot be unlocked in normal ways nor the ways that limited-time plants are unlocked. In fact, they aren't supposed to be playable, but I liked them so I indirectly kept them. Differences from FNaF World * Not all challengers become your party members after defeat. ** Those types of challengers can be encountered more than once. * Challengers can be encountered in Fixed Party mode, but they will not join your party. * Some characters have to be defeated multiple times to make them join your party. * Tokens are replaced with sun. (DUH) Gallery A gallery of '''PvZ World '''can be found right here. Trivia * The game mostly uses Garden Warfare plants. * Chomper is the only main character who has limited variants from all categories. More info coming soon... See also * Five Nights at Sunflower's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Parody or Crossover Category:PvZ World Category:Games Category:RPG Games Category:HfEvra's Creations Category:Five Nights at Freddy's